


Witz muss sein

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIs trockener Sinn für Humor findet nicht überall Anklang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witz muss sein

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Okay, EDI, jetzt, da wir die ganze Chose hinter uns haben, gibt es noch eine Sache, an der wir arbeiten müssen.“

EDIs Avatar flackerte auf. „An was, Mr. Moreau?“, fragte sie, der Tonfall imitierte leichtes Misstrauen und eine emotionale Bindung.

„Ihrem Sinn für Humor. Wenn ich schon so viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbringe, sollten Sie sich wenigstens angewöhnen nicht alles was ich sage so wörtlich zu nehmen. Da bekommt man das Gefühl, dass Sie einen Stock im Arsch haben.“

„Weder habe ich einen Arsch noch gibt es auf der Normandy einen Stock, Mr. Moreau.“

Joker seufzte resigniert.

EDI lächelte innerlich.

 _Ende_


End file.
